


Symptoms

by IveGotRedHair



Category: All Time Low
Genre: Coughing, Fever, M/M, Prompt Fill, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 18:02:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4069444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IveGotRedHair/pseuds/IveGotRedHair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack didn't get sick often but when he did it was always at the worst time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Symptoms

Jack had been feeling kind of off all day. He’d been hoping the feeling would pass but the achy, sickness didn’t go away. A few people at his work had come down with the flu lately; Jack really hoped he hadn’t caught it. He was huddled up on the couch with a blanket when Alex came in.   
“Jack, you remember we’re having dinner with my parents tonight?” Alex reminded him.   
Jack groaned.   
“Oh come on, it’s not that bad,” Alex said.   
“I just feel kind of sick,” Jack complained.   
“Have you been eating too many jelly beans again?”   
“No, really Alex I don’t feel so well.”   
Alex raised an eyebrow and put his hand to Jack’s forehead.   
“You don’t feel warm. Look I know you don’t like dinner with my parents but it’s not very often, I’m sure you can make though the next few hours.”   
Jack sighed and pulled himself off the couch. He still didn’t feel good but Alex wanted him to go so he was going.   
“Thank you.”   
Alex kissed Jack’s cheek and Jack smiled weakly. Alex knew Jack never enjoyed nights out with his parents, it was often awkward but he was grateful to Jack for at least trying.   
Jack had a shower in hopes of making himself feel more alive but it didn’t work, the steam made his head feel funny, the ache in his muscles was still there and his stomach felt uneasy, the idea of food making it roll uncomfortably.   
“Come on sweetie, or we’ll be late,” Alex called; he was waiting by the door, dressed in his best shirt and tie. He always tried to look presentable to his mum and dad.   
Jack took one last look in the mirror, there were dark circles under his eyes and his skin looked pale. He hoped Alex wouldn’t notice.  
“There you are.”   
Jack stepped out of the bedroom to where his boyfriend was waiting, looking dashing as ever.   
“You look great.”   
“Thanks, so do you.”   
Alex smiled, taking Jack’s hand as they left their apartment. 

The ride to the restaurant was unpleasant, Jack’s stomach flipped and he had to try not to throw up in the car. He tried to seductively open the window but Alex noticed and just turned the heat down. By the time they arrived Jack was sure he was going to be sick but once he was on his feet again his stomach calmed down, maybe he’d make it through the night after all.   
The boys had been sat at the table a few minutes when Mr and Mrs Gaskarth arrived; Jack wasn’t sure whether the churning in his stomach was due to illness or nerves.   
“Hi Jack, how nice to see you.”   
Jack shook Mrs Gaskarth’s hand, hoping she didn’t notice how clammy his skin felt. Despite Alex’s earlier reassurance of no fever Jack’s body had decided to betray him.   
“How are you?” she asked.   
“We’re good, how’s home?”  
Luckily Alex answered and Jack didn’t have to speak. He just took Alex’s hand under the table and squeezed it gently. Normal chit chat went on for awhile, Alex’s parents filling him in on the events of his sisters and their children. Jack tried not to say anything, his head was pounding and everything was fuzzy.   
“Jack, how’s work?”   
It was Alex’s dad asking and Jack had to force his brain to think of an answer.   
“Busy, we’ve had a lot of business lately,” he answered.   
“Good, I’m please for you.”   
Jack smiled and took a sip of his water, the cool liquid soothing the scratchy feeling in his throat.   
“What’s everyone thinking of eating?” Mrs Gaskarth asked.   
Jack hadn’t so much as looked at the menu in front of him. The idea of food was already making him feel queasy and he was pretty sure the smell of it would send him running to the toilet. Instead he put on a brave face and picked up the menu, his eyes scanning for items for something he’d usually order.   
“The stake looks right up your street,” Alex said.   
“I don’t know, the pasta was tempting me,” Jack replied, he tried to keep the light heartiness going. He knew Alex would smell a rat if he was quiet for too long.   
“You’re so predictable Jack,” Alex laughed.   
Jack faked a smile and kissed Alex’s cheek. Once they’d ordered the conversation began again, mostly about the boys plans for the future. Alex had always wanted to go travelling and they were trying to save up the money to go on a trip, Alex’s parents had never been that keen on the idea.   
“What about your studies? Your education is so important Alex,” his mother said.   
“It’ll still be there when I get back, but I can’t spend the whole first half of my life staring at books. I need to see something outside a class room once in a while,” Alex replied.   
Jack didn’t say anything, not only because he felt awkward about the whole thing but because he was feeling worse. His nose was feeling blocked up and he had to try not to draw attention to himself by sniffing; the achiness that seemed to have consumed his whole body and the horrible sick feeling that refused to settle. He was about to make an excuse to go to the bathroom when the first course arrived.   
“Thank god, I’m starving,” Alex said, digging into food.   
“Manners Alexander.”   
Jack chuckled; he always found it amusing when Alex’s parents treated him like a child. He was twenty three yet they still saw the little ten year old. Jack just stared at his plate, unable to find the energy to pick up his folk.   
“Are you okay Jack?” Alex asked, noting the odd behaviour.   
“Hmm yeah,” he replied, trying to not make it obvious that he wiping his nose on his sleeve.   
Finally he put a bite of food in his mouth, his stomach grumbling in protest but he just about managed to clear the plate. Alex didn’t say anything else and Jack hoped he’d let it go. The conversation carried on and Jack tried to participate as much as he could but his head was starting to feel heavy and the table was beginning to look awfully comfortable... His stomach hadn’t settled and he’d tried to wrap his arm around without anyone noticing. Luckily Alex’s parents were in the middle of talking about their trip to England to pay attention. Alex on the other hand had his hand wrapped in Jack’s, refusing to let the boy go. Jack was sure he’d notice how hot his skin felt, he could feel the sweat on the back of his neck.   
When the main arrived the smell of would normally make Jack dribble instead made his stomach cramp. Biting his lip to stop him whimpering in pain, Jack excused himself to the bathroom.   
Jack gagged over the toilet, nothing coming up. He hadn’t eaten all day due to the sick feeling so there was nothing to come up. He sat on the floor of the toilet stall, legs pulled up tight to his chest; he felt awful. His head was pounding; body aching, nose running, chest heavy, chills making his body shake and just an utter mess. He couldn’t make himself get up, he felt too ill. 

It had been nearing ten minutes and Alex was starting to get pissed off. He knew Jack had never been fond of family dinners but running off to the bathroom was just childish.   
“Excuse me, I need to find Jack.”   
Alex left the table and entered the bathroom, still very annoyed.   
“Jack, Jack come out here.”   
Alex sighed.   
“For god sake Jack, you’re being a fucking...”   
Alex stopped midsentence when one of the stall doors opened and Jack stood there, having to hold onto the wall just to stay standing. He was pale and shaking, Alex felt like his heart was in his stomach.  
“Shit Jack!”   
“I don’t feel well,” Jack mumbled.   
Alex stepped toward him and put his hand on Jack’s pale forehead, he was burning.   
“Why didn’t you say you weren’t up to this?” Alex asked, moving Jack’s sweaty hair away from his forehead.   
Jack didn’t reply, just coughed into his fist. Alex realised what he’d done, Jack had told him he’d felt unwell but he’d forced him anyway.   
“Oh my god Jack, I’m so sorry... If I had known... Fuck I’m sorry.”   
“Can we go home now?” Jack asked, whimpering slightly.   
“Of course, let’s just go say bye to my parents then we can get you to bed.”   
Jack nodded and let Alex lead him out of the bathroom, Alex’s arm wrapped tightly around his waist to keep him standing.   
“Sorry guys, we’re going to have to go. Jack’s really not feeling well,” Alex explained to his parents.   
“Oh I’m sorry Jack, are you okay?” Mrs Gaskarth asked.   
Jack just shook his head and rested it on Alex’s shoulder.   
“I need to get him home and some meds, he’s running a fever,” Alex said, running his hand through Jack’s messy hair.   
“Oh bless him, well feel better Jack.”   
Jack mumbled something into Alex’s shoulder and closed his eyes.   
“He said thanks.”   
With the help of his parents Alex managed to get their coats and Jack out to the car without killing either of them. He got Jack into the passenger seat, buckled in before driving them home in the direction of home.   
“How’re you feeling?” Alex asked.   
“Terrible.”   
“God I’m so sorry... What hurts?”   
“Everything, body, chest, head, stomach, nose.”   
“Your nose hurts?” Alex asked a slight smile on his voice.   
Jack peeled his eyes open to stare at him.   
“It’s all runny and gross.”   
“Sounds like you’ve got the flu Jacky,” Alex said.   
Jack groaned and set off a round of coughing. Alex took one hand off the wheel to rub his back until he was able to breathe again.   
“I’m going to stop and get some medicine; you can sleep if you want.”   
Jack nodded and closed his eyes, curling up in his seat with his longs legs pulled to his stomach. The rest of the trip was silent, Jack sleeping and Alex worrying. How could he not have noticed Jack was so fucking sick? The boy was barely able to stand but Alex hadn’t seen it. He felt horrible, not in the same way Jack did but still bad enough. He loved Jack so much and it hurt to see him so unwell, especially when he could have... Should have done something about it. As much as Alex really wanted to hate himself for what he’d done he knew that wouldn’t help Jack and helping Jack was his first priority. 

Jack didn’t wake until they were back at the apartment. Alex wished he could carry him but they lived on the 13th floor and it could make it that far.   
“You okay?” Alex asked, wrapping his arm tightly around Jack’s waist.   
Jack nodded and put his weight on Alex, using him to help him walk. It was a long trip up to their apartment; the elevator had broken the week before and stood motionless on the ground floor. They had to stop numerous times for Jack’s long coughing fits that made his head spin. Alex knew the flu could be bad, hell he’d had it pretty bad but Jack really seemed to be suffering.   
Once they made it inside Jack went straight for the couch and collapsed on it, face first.   
“Medicine, then you can sleep,” Alex said, shoving Jack’s legs off the couch so he could sit down.   
“When did you get so mean?” Jack moaned.   
“I’m just doing what you do.”   
The situation was quite familiar to the couple just generally the other around. Alex got sick more often than Jack and it was always Jack doing the care taking. This time it was Alex and he was using all of Jack’s tricks.  
Jack groaned and coughed, forcing him to sit as Alex rubbed his back.   
“It doesn’t taste that bad,” Alex lied, pouring out a cup of pink gloop.   
Jack eyed his wearily before taking the shot.   
“You lie,” Jack complained, sticking his tongue out at the taste.   
“Rule one: Alex lies.”   
He poured out another one and handed it to Jack.   
“Don’t make me do the choo choo train,” Alex teased.   
Jack finished downing the medicine before falling back against the couch, exhausted and ill. His hair messy and sticking to his forehead, his usual tanned skin pale and his bright eyes glassed over with fever.   
“Do you want to get changed first?” Alex asked, looking at Jack’s shirt and tie ensemble.   
Jack shook his head. But Alex knew from his own experiences that sleeping in a shirt was not comfy, no matter how shitty you felt. Alex brought Jack’s pyjamas to the couch and started to undress him.   
“Why don’t you do this when I’m healthy?” Jack asked, one eye open watching as Alex undid his buttons.   
“Because in our 4 year relationship I don’t think we’ve ever started sex with our clothes on.”   
Jack cracked a one eyed smile and let Alex continue to dress him. Once Jack was comfy in his clothes and a few blankets had been tucked around him, he began falling asleep again.   
“Is there anything else you need?” Alex asked.   
“You.”   
Jack tugged on Alex’s sleeve to pull him over to the couch.   
“You really want cuddles?”   
Jack nodded. “Why wouldn’t I?”   
“It’s my fault” Alex said, putting his face in his hands.  
“Alex...”  
“No, but it is. You told me you didn’t feel well but I ignored you, I thought... I thought...”   
“Alex, it’s okay,” Jack said, pulling Alex against his chest.   
“I didn’t listen and I made things worse, Jack I’m so sorry.”   
The little crack in Alex’s voice made Jack tighten his arms around him.   
“Alex, the flu has been going around at work, it was just bad timing. It’s not your fault.”   
Alex smiled, even when he was the sick one Jack was doing his best to make Alex feel better.   
“You’re not angry at me?”   
“Course not, you’re an idiot but so am I so it’d say it’s even” Jack smiled.   
“I love you.”   
“I love you too, you idiot,” Jack said, pulling Alex fully onto the couch so he could cuddle him.   
“Sure there’s nothing else you need?” Alex asked.   
“Nope, just you.”   
Jack cuddled up around Alex on the small space and soon fell asleep, Alex running his fingers through his two toned hair. He realised why Jack loved taking care of him so much, there was something wonderful about his cute, little, vulnerable side. Alex just hoped he could do a better job of it in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> Helloo,   
> This was a lovely prompt from Jane, I hope you all enjoy some sicky Jack as much as I did :)   
> Thanks for reading xx


End file.
